


The Sunset and the Mad Man

by dalekacies



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalekacies/pseuds/dalekacies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, the brilliant, raging, pitiful man, who was now more human and vulnerable, (why must humans be so vulnerable? Really such a shame, it was) than ever before. Okay, maybe not ever before, but quite close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sunset and the Mad Man

He didn’t know why. That was what hurt the most. _He had no idea why_. Why now? Why her? Okay, well, that was a lie. It was always a lie. He knew it was coming, (he always, always did) he knew it was coming, he knew it was coming. It always happened, didn’t it? He could never travel, never have a _friend_ without the most wretched things happening to them. That was the curse of the Time Lords, he supposed (such an awful curse), but really it wasn’t the curse of the Time Lords at all. It was the curse of the _last_ Time Lord, of a man with such loneliness that it slowly ruins all those around him.

His mind circled and looped and spun into the sunset, his spidery limbs clutching his now-too-heavy head (why so heavy? So heavy, so heavy, so very, very, heavy). The Doctor (brilliant, brilliant Doctor) licked his lips, sending clouds of gold dust into the evening sun. It mixed and flew into the earthen (human, so very, very human) breeze, and like pixie dust it fluttered and sputtered and danced across the autumn wind.

The Doctor, the brilliant, raging, _pitiful_ man, who was now more human and vulnerable, (why must humans be so vulnerable? Really such a shame, it was) than ever before. Okay, maybe not _ever_ before, but quite close.

His dripping lollipop smile and universe eyes said more than words. He knew what would happen. He knew what would happen so clearly, as if he was the one causing it himself. But it was his time to go. (Why now? Why so soon?)

Amy Pond (glorious, wonderful, _mad,_ Pond who was a girl out of fairytales with hair as bright as the human sun) turned to look at him, a naïve and unknowing smile on her face. “It’s rather beautiful, this sunset, isn’t it, Doctor?” She fingered the edge of her red jumper. “A bit too…human, for me, though. You’ve gotten me used to alien suns!” Her feet swung from the wooden park bench, her eyes still filled with the stars of yesterday.

Then it came. Two clear shots through the sky, and two silver bullets (why silver? Why such a _pure_ colour to do a dirty deed?) Dug further and further into his heart, ripping through skin and flesh and cells and hurting every inch of him much more than it should. He was remembering and forgetting and sobbing and staring intently at the amazing Amelia Pond who had already begun to forget him as soon as those bullets dug into his chest and gold powder coated his itchy inside and slipped far into his throat.

This was the worst part- the part where he’d transform completely and Amy ( _his_ Amy) would completely forget him as the bullets worked their ancient magic.

He finished quickly, and old tears stained his new cheek as he brushed his hair away from his face. (Still not ginger!)

Amy Pond (glorious, wonderful, _mad,_ Pond who was a girl out of fairytales with hair as bright as the human sun) turned to look at him, a naïve and unknowing smile on her face. “It’s rather beautiful, this sunset, isn’t it, stranger?” She fingered the edge of her red jumper. “A bit too…yellow, for me, though. I’ve gotten used to redder suns!” Her feet swung from the wooden park bench, her eyes still filled with the stars of yesterday.

And with that, they were no longer The Doctor and Amy Pond, no longer a Mad Man With a Box and the Girl Who waited, but rather, plainer, sadder;

Just two complete strangers staring at the sunset.

Forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little blurb. For those of you curious- basically the bullets are some sort of ancient magic/alien bullets that when they enter someone's body make all those he holds in his heart completely forget him.
> 
> Just clearing that up.


End file.
